


Warmth

by taronfanfic



Category: Taron Egerton - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-06
Updated: 2019-05-06
Packaged: 2020-02-27 05:39:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18732715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taronfanfic/pseuds/taronfanfic
Summary: Your plans to start a family with Taron aren't quite going to plan.





	1. Chapter 1

“Mmm, fuck. That’s it.” Taron groaned beneath you as you continued to ride him. You already knew you weren’t going to be coming from your efforts; your mind had well and truly wondered down a different path. It was one of nostalgia from your early days of dating; from a time when the romance alone would have your knickers wet with excitement before you were even half way through your date. The looks were flirty, the smirks filthy, the gentlest of touches full of lightning speed shivers of electricity. It wasn’t that all of that had faded between you. It wasn’t because you weren’t still madly in love with him, and it definitely wasn’t because you didn’t still fancy him and want him naked at every possible opportunity.

His hands ran up your thighs and around to your arse, taking a firm grip and teasing you with gentle squeezes. “Come on, yes. Yes! Fuck!… fuck, fuck.” He cried out as he came and released inside you, the rise and fall of his chest heavy with each breath as he came down from his high. You caressed your hands up his torso as you lifted your hips and freed Taron from inside you before moving over and lying down beside him, placing a soft kiss to his cheek. “You good?” He asked as he opened his eyes and turned to face you.

“Yeah, just hope that was the one.”

“Hey, don’t sound so disappointed already,” He replied immediately to your sigh. “If that was the one shouldn’t we make sure it was good for both of us? Can’t start a new life off from an unfair situation.” The feel of Taron’s hand teasing down over your stomach and pushing in between your thighs brought a smile to your face that you couldn’t stop.

“You’d literally do this all day long until I was pregnant, wouldn’t you?”

“Happily.” He kissed your shoulder, then your neck, gradually moving up to your earlobe where he sucked gently as his fingers massaged over your clit. It didn’t matter what mood you were in, somehow Taron always knew exactly what to do to turn you on and get you moaning his name. You opened your legs wider as the pleasure started to build and Taron giggled softly beside your ear. “I’d do this to you all day long if we had the time. Not that I don’t want you to get pregnant, obviously, but I love watching you like this, seeing how hard your nipples get…” He paused as he moved down and took your nipple between his teeth, applying light pressure as his fingers went harder against your clit.

“Shit…” You breathed in deeper at the feel of it all. A series of wet kisses were left to your breast as Taron moved his was back up your body.

“The blush that creeps up on your cheeks as you get hotter and the way you can’t keep your eyes open despite being in bed with this handsome face.” The stubbornness in you forced your eyes open and you were greeted by Taron’s green eyes looking right back at you. He smiled softly as you lifted yourself up off the pillow to kiss him. Two fingers dived up inside you and the kiss ended. You threw your head back down in delight, failing to close your mouth as the pleasure surged around your body and had your back arching.

“Oh fuck!” You cried as Taron’s thumb circled over your clit and picked up where his fingers had left off. “Shit, shit. Taron. Oh god.”

“I only ever hear you swear this much when I’m doing good things to you, and I fucking love it.” He couldn’t help but kiss your open mouth, receiving a kiss of desire back that mirrored your lust as your high rushed into view. It fired through your veins as you panted out soft moans and tensed up around Taron’s fingers over and over again. “That’s better.” He smiled down at you as he loved the sight of you coming apart at his touch.

A moment of silence fell between you as Taron wiped his fingers clean and then let you take up your usual place in against his side with one hand resting over his chest.

“This will happen, y’know,” He spoke softly.

“Mmm, I know. It’s just…” You stopped yourself before you said something you knew he’d take offense to.

“What?”

“No. It’s okay, don’t worry.”

“Sure?… You’ve made me curious now.” His fingers traced softly up and down your forearm, releasing the energy he was trying so desperately to contain.

“It’s fine, I was being stupid.”

“You’re never stupid… Come on, it sounded like something was on your mind and I know you were distracted whilst we were having sex too. What’s troubling you?” He left a supportive kiss to the top of your head.

“It’s going to sound bad, and selfish, and it really shouldn’t be a problem.”

“I don’t mind, if it’s worrying you I’d rather know about it so I can try and help.”

“I know, I know. You’re already being amazing.” You turned over so you could look up at him and admire how brilliant he was. “I was just thinking back to how sex used to be with us, in the very early days. How just the thought of it was thrilling. The whole event of getting ready for a date and knowing what it was leading towards. The tension and the wait and imagining how it might happen, or working out how I could get you into a certain position that I was craving, y’know?”

“The thrill of the chase.” Taron smirked knowingly.

“Exactly. But since we decided to try and start a family it’s… I dunno, killed my mood a bit? It’s all been apps and cycles, doing it because it’s the best time, having sex to get pregnant and not just because I really fancy you or because you’re so horny you can’t keep your hands off me.”

“That’s me most of the time anyway.” He laughed and squeezed you tighter.

“And I know it’s stupid because it doesn’t actually matter how it happens, the chances are still the same, but I just think it would be nice to know that our first child was created from a moment of pure love and not just a quick fuck when an app said I should be good to go.”

“I get that, and you’re not being silly at all by wanting it either.”

“But?…” You questioned and noticed Taron look away to the far side of the room.

“I hate seeing you get so disappointed when your period starts and we’re back to square one. I hate the disappointment too.”

“I know.” You pouted.

“I just thought that using the apps and tracking it and stuff would make it happen quicker. I’m so impatient for this, I want us to have a child so badly it’s unreal… I’m sorry.”

“What? You’ve not got to be sorry for anything.” You sat up and shook your head in disbelief.

“But I was putting pressure on you to have sex when you weren’t totally up for it.” He reached out and caressed his thumb across your cheek sadly.

“Yeah, but not like that! You’ve not forced me into anything, Taron, so please don’t feel like you have. I want to start a family just as much as you do.” You moved up and kissed his lips softly. “All I was saying is that I want it to come from the love we have for each other, and not some algorithm a scientist has developed. We’ve only been trying for a couple of months anyway and my body is probably still adjusting back to it’s natural hormone levels. We just need to give it time.”

“Time and romance.” The soft smile returned to his face. “I can wine you, dine you… surprise you.”

“Exactly.”

“Leave it with me.” He smirked.

“Oh, I will! Because once I am pregnant I’ll be the one doing all the hard work.” You teased.

“And you can remind me of that as many times as you like because I’ll be way too happy to get annoyed!” He sat up and kissed you quickly.

“I’ll hold you to that! Now what do you want for dinner tonight, I need to get to the shops before they close and all this mid afternoon sex has got me out of sync.”

“Muscles… they’re meant to be an aphrodisiac, right?”

“Taron!” You picked up your pillow and hit him over the head with it.

“I was joking!”

“Not funny.” He pounced forward and tackled you down to the bed below, kissing your neck and pinning your arms up above your head. It dissolved your annoyance instantly and had you giggling as you wrapped your legs up and over his hips as you tried to fight him back.

“Do you have to go? Can’t we just get a takeaway tonight and carry on with this?” He looked down over you with a knowing glint in his eye. “Don’t look at me like that! This baby isn’t going to make itself you know…”

“Save it for later.” You pulled him down for a loving kiss before unwrapping yourself from his body and getting out of bed for the second time that day. “ I love you, you horny bastard.”


	2. Part 2

It felt like everything had returned to normal. There was no talk of babies or clearing out the spare room to make space for a nursery. Your evenings were more relaxed, spread out on the sofa watching tv or reading a book in the bath. As much as you’d loved the giddy excitement of rushing to have sex, and Taron’s impatience to do it again and again, the effort had really taken it’s toll and for once it was nice to have a bit of a break from it all; a bit of space to just be you. Of course Taron was still by your side every night, happy to cuddle you, kiss you and then settle in for a spoon. But you’d both agreed that a rest from sex would only make it better and leave you wanting it more than ever. Taron had taken the pregnancy tests out of the bathroom cabinet, hiding them somewhere else in the house, and deleted all the apps from his phone to stop his own temptations. It was hard not to feel guilty about squishing his excitement and enthusiasm, but you knew you had to put yourself first for once and you knew what your body was telling you.

There was a delivery of flowers to your office at the start of the week with a note that said: If you obey all the rules you miss all the fun ;) Xxx. And by the time you’d got home from work that day there was a bottle of your favourite red wine left out in the kitchen with a glass and another post-it note attached. I know how much you’ve missed it. Back late tonight so don’t wait up. Xxx

You’d felt Taron climb into bed in the early hours of the morning and you were quick to turn over and nestle in against his warm body, convinced you were able to feel his smile as he wrapped his arms around you.

“Thank you, I love you” You spoke gently.

“I love you too.” He replied.

The smallest cute moments kept on coming as the days went by and you felt like the luckiest woman in the world to have Taron in your life. He brought a mug of tea up to you in bed each morning just like he’d done for the first few weeks when you’d moved in together. As you started to reach the end of your book the sequel to it appeared on your bedside table one night and then when you thought it couldn’t get any better two tickets to the opening night of a brand new play had been carefully placed up against your vase of flowers on the breakfast bar one morning. You found yourself touching your cheeks in an attempt to stop smiling as you knew you looked ridiculously happy but you couldn’t help it. 

“Taron, this is way too much.” You declared as soon as he’d answered his phone.

“No it’s not. It’s how things should always be. I know you didn’t intend to, but you made me see how complacent I’d become about us, and I’d not noticed that you were getting stressed out about the baby stuff. I wanted to make it up to you and show you that you’re still my priority. I’ve missed surprising you with little things too.”

“You didn’t need to make anything up to me, I already know how much you love me. Plus this is hardly little; these tickets must be like gold dust!”

“Oh they are, but when you know the right people you can pull a few strings every once in a while… if it’s a special occasion.” He replied smugly.

“But it isn’t, Taron.”

“It could be… if it turns out to be the night that our first child gets conceived then it’ll be up there with the best of the best.”

“If…” You sighed.

“I know, love. But the best things in life take time, patience and dedication. Think how much better it’ll feel when it happens having wanted it for so long.”

“I know. I need to be more optimistic.”

“Realistic will do just fine.” Taron laughed. “But in the mean time we can still be enjoying ourselves whilst we wait. Make the most of a few lavish date nights, go out and get drunk, dance together until the early hours, and let the baby making take care of itself.”

“That sounds perfect… So we start with the play this weekend!” You pushed your pregnancy worries to one side and grabbed hold of the excitement Taron had created instead.

“Exactly, and it’s a reason to get dressed up and look especially hot for each other.”

“You don’t need to say another word. I’ve had my eye on a dress for weeks and it’ll go perfectly with my favourite colour on you.”

“Already got my stylist on the case, don’t you worry!”

“That’s my man. Right I’ve got to go else I’ll be late for work, so I’ll have to love you and leave you.”

“Have a good day. Love you. Bye, bye, bye.” Taron ended the call in his usual way and you looked back to the tickets on the side, telling yourself that everything would come good in the end.

***

It was all too easy to linger at the top of the stairs and watch Taron down below as he pulled his tie around the back of his neck and stood in front of the full length mirror to do it up. His white shirt was crisp and tight across the back of his shoulders, neatly tucked in to his navy suit trousers that hugged his bum perfectly. You could feel your teeth clinging against your lip as you admired him and mentally thanked his stylist for completely nailing it, yet again.

“Oh my fucking god, look at you,” The words fell from his mouth as he turned back to reach for his jacket from the bannister and let his eyes travel up your body. “You look sensational.” He beamed and you shifted your weight to the opposite leg as you gave him a little pose.

“I’m a little bit in love with this dress.” You admitted as you took the first steps down towards him and felt the material slide away from your smooth leg to reveal the high side slit that was cut into your floor length navy maxi dress. It hugged your curves in all the right places and sat off your shoulders to reveal just enough skin.

“I think I am too, you’re stunning.” He reached up and took hold of your hand to guide you down the last few steps and straight into his arms so he could softly kiss your lips.

“Thank you, I was admiring you up there for a while before you saw me. My handsome man looking gorgeous as ever.”

“Stoppp.” He dipped his head as he tried to hide his blush so you pulled him into a tight hug instead and got to take in a deep breath of his cologne.

“We should get going.”

“Yes, else I’m going to end up taking you straight back up those stairs and into bed.”

“Save it,” You smirked as you handed him his jacket and felt the throb of arousal kick out from your centre. “I’ve missed this feeling so much.”

“I can tell. You’re radiating sex appeal tonight and it’s making me feel both smug and incredibly turned on.”

“That’ll make for some interesting photos on the red carpet! I wonder what they’ll caption them with?”

“Taron Egerton struggles to keep his hands off the drop-dead gorgeous Y/N as she stuns onlookers in a sexy floor length dress.”

“Thought you said you never read your own headlines?” You teased as you handed Taron his keys and opened the front door to the awaiting car. “I think we should try and make that one a reality.”

“Hardly going to be a challenge.” You felt Taron’s hand glide smoothly from your lower back down to your bum as you walked out to the car together and set off for the teasing night ahead.


	3. Part 3

The play was only opening in a small theatre, yet still had a lavish set-up with a roped off red carpet and small section at the very end for press shots up against the sponsored backboard. It was surrounded with both fans and journalists, and as your car pulled up at the side of the road you spotted a few familiar faces from past award ceremonies and private parties that Taron had been invited to. There was no avoiding the nerves that swirled around in your stomach as images of you tripping up, falling over or somehow ripping your dress and exposing yourself flashed up in your mind. They’d grown familiar with the number of times you’d attended events like this as Taron’s plus one, but thankfully never come true, and as Taron reached out for your hand in the back of the car he pulled you away from the negativity and back to the reality of your night ahead.

“Ready to own this?”

“Hashtag couple goals.” You replied with a snigger, pre-empting the storm of reposted images you’d be tagged in on Instagram over the coming hours.

“Hashtag date night.” He replied with a smirk before stepping out of the car door as it was opened for him. You joined him a moment later and smiled warmly to the gathering of fans as you felt Taron’s hand rest softly against your lower back and then slip around to your hip as you started to walk down the red carpet. Calls came from either side begging for Taron’s attention, but he never let you go, even when the flow of people ahead of you slowed to a standstill.

“Go and sign some stuff, take some photos, I don’t mind.” You encouraged him quietly, but he turned his body in to face yours and simply smiled at you.

“Nah, it’s my night off and I only want to spend it with you.”

“Cute.” The material of his jacket was soft between your fingertips as you held onto the bottom of it and inched him in closer to your chest.

“Can I kiss you?”

“You don’t need to ask.”

“Thought I should check with all these people watching us.”

“What people? It’s just you and me tonight.” You lifted your hand up to his chest as your lips met for a soft and tender kiss.

Before long you were directed forward for a quick round of press shots, keeping things simple with the standard couple pose until the heckles started to come thick and fast.

“Look at each other! Face each other! Give her a kiss!”

“They’re actually tempting me tonight.” Taron said under his breath as he lowered his hand to your arse and pulled you in closer against his hip. “I fancy you like mad.”

“Do it then.” You replied just as quietly as you turned to look at him and felt dumbfounded by his gaze. The spark of chemistry felt stronger than ever, the love you had for him even deeper. The years shared together, the trust, the friendship, the future ahead, everything felt stronger than it had done in a while and you couldn’t have asked for anything more. As Taron moved in to kiss you in that moment it was pure happiness. The smile left behind was completely genuine and you found yourself giggling as Taron stepped back and held out his arm to show you off to the world.

“Stop it. Come on, you.” You blushed as you took hold of his hand and led him into the theatre entrance. “I love you.”

***

Hands were held, kisses stolen, and feet gently nudged against one another as you both knew there was only one person you had in mind all night. The contact between you was rarely broken until you got back to the house. Taron turned to lock the door behind him and you let go of his hand, stepped out of your heels and made a run for it deep into the house.

“Y/N, where are you going?” Taron called out as he slipped his jacket from his shoulders and placed it over the bannister at the bottom of the stairs.

“To hide.” You called back with a giggle.

“But I thought?…”

“Exactly…” You retreated to the doorway and peered around it to see Taron looking down the hall at you. “We both know how this is going to end, but maybe not quite how we’ll get there.”

“You mean I’ve got to catch you first.” There was a darkness that grew in Taron’s eyes as he took a slow step towards you with a sexy grin appearing.

“The thrill of the chase.” You held his eye contact for a moment longer before bottling it and scarpering off around the corner and through the door into the kitchen, ducking into the darkness of the utility room and sliding behind the coats into a small secluded gap. The pounding of your heart against your chest was strong as you heard Taron’s footsteps against the tiled floor of the kitchen. He mumbled something to himself and then you heard his shoes being kicked off so he could move with more stealth. The door creaked as Taron pushed it open slowly and you started to hold your breath, praying he didn’t switch the light on and ruin the game just as it had begun.

“This is fucking cruel, you know that right?” He kept his voice loud as he turned back and started to open some of the kitchen cupboards and check underneath the table. “You’re not going to know what’s hit you when I get my hands on you again.” He purred deliberately as he tried to tempt you out. You bit your lip to contain your smirk as you started to throb for him, but still you waited.

Once Taron had left the kitchen you decided to move, spotting his tie that had been left on the side and loving that he was undressing himself as he went. Your next hiding place was in the tiny gap behind the sofa, where you’d only be visible if Taron happened to crouch down and deliberately look in. You backed yourself in on all fours until your hips were wedged between the fabric and the wall and then you waited again. Taron circled around the ground floor of the house a few times, hoping to catch you out, but you watched on smugly as his legs passed you by.

“If you had any idea how hard I am right now you’d come out and claim me before I have to sit down and knock one out alone, and we both know that would be a waste.” Taron called out again as he circled around the living room, checking behind the curtains and doors. You heard his shirt land down against the floor as he left the room and then the stairs creaked as he made his way up them to continue his search. It gave you chance to scramble out from behind the sofa and softly creep over to Taron’s study. The door handle squeaked as you pushed it down and made you rush inside to get out of Taron’s potential view. The large bookshelves that filled the walls left only one place to hide and you started to regret moving, but you had no other option as Taron had clocked your location from the squeak alone and was already rushing down the stairs to get to you. It was cramped under the desk and the wheels from the chair were rammed in against your leg as you tried to shield yourself, but you knew you wouldn’t be in there for long.

“I’ve always wanted to fuck you over this desk.” You closed your eyes as you heard Taron lower the zip of his flies and tried to mentally prepare yourself for what was to come. It had been over a week since you’d last had sex and you knew he was desperate for it. You were desperate for it too, but still you waited. As you dared to open your eyes again you caught a glimpse of his thighs as he lowered his trousers and boxers to the floor, stepped out of them and then pulled the chair back from the desk. You looked up at him lustfully as the light from the hallway dimly lit his naked body.

“I’ve always wanted you to fuck me over this desk.” You admitted as you climbed out and stood up to face your man. His hands reached out for the sides of your face as he moved in to kiss you heavily. It was rough and messy as Taron practically growled into the kiss whilst backing you up against the edge of the desk. Everything felt hot and rushed as you grabbed as the sides of your dress and lifted the material up to your hips, revealing your black lace underwear. Taron never stopped to look though; he lifted you up so your bum was resting on the edge of the desk, pulled your underwear to one side and guided himself straight into you without ever breaking away from your lips. You wrapped yourself in against his body as he started to move in you, the sensation initially harsh and unforgiving as Taron just went for it. He let you caress your hands up to the sides of his face as he held onto your back and leg for support. It was intense and heated. Flashes of eye contact mixed with breathy half kisses and faces held closely together. You came apart quicker than you’d have liked, dropping a hand to the desk behind you and bunching up the papers as you struggled to find a good grip against the desk. Taron let you have your moment, slowing his pace as he felt you tense up around him and watching down as you lost it because of him.

“Turn around.” He suggested as you started to take a couple of deeper breaths. You glanced over your shoulder to the amount of stuff that covered the desk and then looked back to Taron with a frown as he pulled out of you. “I’ve always wanted to do this.” He smirked as he pulled you out of the way and then used one arm to sweep the array of papers and stationary down to the floor below. “Bend over.”

“Gladly.” You stole a quick kiss from his lips before stretching your arms out to the opposite side of the desk and resting your chest against the surface, thankful you still had the material of your dress to shield the chill. Taron lifted your dress up and then dragged your underwear half way down your thighs before slipping himself back into you.

“God, if I’d have known this would be happening tonight. Fucking hell.”

“Not what you’d pictured?”

“Not even close, this is so hot. I’m loving it.” He finished his sentence with a groan of satisfaction as you arched your back that bit further and felt him get deeper inside you.

“Come on, give it to me.” Your encouragement fired him back up and had him gripping your hips firmly as he slammed into you from behind. His heavy breaths and groans followed the sound of your skin slapping together with every thrust he made and you couldn’t help but join in, moaning into the desk below as the pleasure took over your body. You couldn’t focus on anything but the relentless pounding, the rhythm steady and force hard as Taron brought himself up to the edge and didn’t hold back.

“Oh this is it. This is going to be the one. Fuck.” He swore as he reached his climax and released inside you. The rocking of his hips slowed as he eased himself down and then pulled out, stepping back to fully admire the position he’d just taken you in. “The next time I’m in here for work is going to be a struggle. The image of you bent over that desk is just something else.” You pulled your knickers off your feet and left them hanging off the handle of the desk drawer as a little reminder.

“A future smile for you.”

“And hopefully lots of future smiles for both of us.” He placed his hand to your lower stomach as you stepped in to kiss him.


	4. Part 4

“Did you ever look to see what headline we ended up with last weekend?” Taron asked casually as he sat opposite you for breakfast with only the crumbs remaining on his plate and half a mug of tea held between his fingertips.

“No, it totally slipped my mind. Been a bit busy replaying another scene from that night in my head.”

“Don’t!” He warned you firmly. “I’ve got a gym session in a bit and I can’t, I just can’t have that memory with me today.”

“Alright, alright. Look up what the headline was though. I’m curious now.” You chased the last few soggy pieces of cereal around your bowl with your spoon as you waited for Taron to enlighten you.

“God I hate googling myself.” He mumbled under his breath. “Right, got it. What did we think it would be again?”

“Something about you not being able to keep your hands off me?”

“Mmmm, well that’s not exactly what they’ve gone for. Taron Egerton and Y/N Y/L/N enjoy a loved-up public date night.”

“Imaginative.” You rolled your eyes.

“Y/N was glowing with confidence after sharing a loving kiss with Egerton who then humbly stepped aside to show her off to the onlooking crowds.”

“Urgh, stop! My stomach can’t handle the sickeningly cute memories.” You stuck your tongue out at him.

“Perfectly fine with the filthy ones though, eh?” He winked back. “So what do you fancy doing for our next date night?”

“Cinema? Or is that too close to work for you? Maybe we can try out that new restaurant that opened opposite it instead.” You thought aloud as you pulled your phone from your bag to check the calendar. “Shit. I’m late.”

“Fuck. Do you want me drive you in this morning? I thought you normally had Friday morning’s off?” Taron got to his feet quickly and started looking around for the car keys.

“No, no, no. Not work. I’m not in until this afternoon. I mean late. My period.”

“Oh shit!” Taron’s eyes widened. “By much?”

“Three days. Fuck, Taron.” You finally looked up from your phone and straight into Taron’s eyes. The swirl of emotions in your stomach left you feeling entirely overwhelmed and frozen to the spot as tears started to form in your eyes.

“It’s okay, it’s okay. Keep calm. This is good!” He beamed as he took your face between his hands and left an optimistic kiss to your lips.

“Where did you put the tests?”

“Shit! Give me one minute.” He turned and ran out of the kitchen and through to his office, leaving you alone with your thoughts and fears. The months before you’d both been counting down the last days until you were due on your period, willing it not to appear and hoping you’d be able to put the pregnancy tests to use. The anticipation was exhausting and the disappointment of not being pregnant left you both cuddled together quietly, knowing you had another month of waiting to get through. It was so hard to stay optimistic when the defeats felt so heavy against both of your hearts. You were terrified the test would come back negative and knock the joy from the memories of your last date night.

“Got them, come to the bathroom!” Taron called out as he took the stairs two at a time. By the time you’d joined him he had one out of the box and was reading over the instructions. “Pee on this bit.” He ordered as he pulled the cap off and handed it over.

“Yeah, alright.” You did your best not to patronise his eagerness as you tried to turn him around and usher him back out of the bathroom.

“No, don’t make me leave,” He spun around with his best puppy dog eyes already firmly in place. “I’m just as nervous as you and I want to be here.”

“Taron.”

“Please,” He pulled you into his arms. “Whatever happens I want to be with you through it all, this is our future.”

“Fine, but just face the other way else I’ll get stage fright.”

You could tell Taron was trying to hold back his smile as he stood with his back to you, listening out for when you were done. As soon as the silence fell he turned back and took the test from your hand, placing the cap back on and then starting the timer on his phone.

“This is-”

“Don’t,” You cut him off. “Please.” He gave you a nod of understanding and gathered his excitement back into something smaller, the energy manifesting into his fidgeting fingers as he spun the test around and around. You perched next to him on the side of the bath and held onto his thigh as the silent wait continued. As the seconds ticked past you let your head rest down on his shoulder and felt his leg start to bounce slightly as his anxiety grew. Your heart was pounding in your chest, your throat felt dry and tight and your mind was jumping between both outcomes faster than you’d ever known was possible, never settling on one or the other ‘just in case’. The ringing of Taron’s alarm made you jump in shock and you both looked to each other before Taron’s eyes travelled down to the test that was held tightly in his palm. You couldn’t bring yourself to look, your mind now utterly convinced that it was negative as Taron hadn’t leapt around the bathroom in delight.

“Oh fuck.” He spoke so quietly before his eyes darted back up to yours, now glistening with tears that spilled freely down his smiling cheeks. “You’re pregnant!” His face lit up with pure joy and then the high-pitched laugh you’d heard a thousand times before echoed around the bathroom. “I’m going to be a dad!”

You took the test from Taron’s hand as he stood up and started to spin around in happiness, swearing and laughing to himself. The two lines before you didn’t seem real. You kept blinking and trying to refocus your eyes, convinced that your mind was filling in what you wanted to see instead and then it hit you.

“Oh my god, oh my god!” You doubled up in shock, putting your head down into your lap as you started to cry with the overwhelming emotions.

“Y/N, we’ve done it!” Taron crouched down in front of you and held onto your shoulders.

“I can’t believe it!” You lifted your head and smiled so widely at the happiness mirrored on Taron’s face. “Fucking hell!”

“Fucking hell,” He repeated. “I love you so much. So so much. You’re amazing.”

“You’re amazing.” The kiss that fell to your lips from Taron was everything you needed. You wrapped your arms around him and never wanted to let him go, feeling him pick you up and cling back just as tightly when you wrapped your legs around him too. “I love you.”

“Should we do another one just to be sure?” He asked as he dropped you back down to the tiled floor.

“Do you think we should? What if it comes back negative?”

“Then we do best of three, but it won’t come back negative. The lines on that couldn’t be clearer!”

“Have we got the fancy one that tells you how far gone you are?”

“This one?” Taron handed you the Clearblue box and you tried your best not to smile too eagerly back to him. “You really want it to be from when I fucked you over my desk don’t you?”

“Is that bad?” You asked as you sat down pee again, thankful that your earlier nerves had left you with the need and now not caring in the slightest that Taron was full on watching.

“Nah, I’d like it to be that one too. Not that it really matters, but that was especially good.”

With Taron’s alarm set again you chatted freely through the wait, deciding to keep the news between yourselves for a few more weeks before sharing it with your families and experiencing the joy all over again. As his phone beeped you picked up the test and felt your eyebrows raise in surprise as you took in the tiny screen.

“2-3 weeks!”

“So it wasn’t? You were already pregnant before that night!” Taron’s eyes couldn’t help but lower down to your stomach.

“No wonder I was ‘glowing with confidence’.”

“God you really were though…still are.” He shook his head in disbelief. “I should have figured that out sooner.”

“Too busy thinking with your cock and not your brain.” You teased him.

“Hey, don’t mock it. My cock’s been working hard to get you pregnant… and I still can’t quite believe that you are!”

“Me neither. God I’m so happy, this is mad… We’re having a baby, Taron!” You threw your arms around his neck in delight and felt him rock you from side to side as he squeezed you back.

Taron cancelled his gym session, wanting to spend the whole morning with you and knowing he wouldn’t be able to keep the news quiet if he left the house yet. You cuddled up on the sofa watching day time tv and started to throw baby name suggestions back and forth, finally letting your dreams start to settle into reality as Taron’s hands rested protectively over your stomach.


End file.
